Freedom From the White Lighter
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Paige has had enough of Leo's attitude. Het.


Title: "Freedom From the White Lighter"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Paige has had enough of Leo's attitude.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 565  
Challenge: This started out as an attempt to answer Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 5-20-10 to have Leo fall for a different sister within only 175 - 200 words but grew too long and would have lost too much by shortening.  
Disclaimer: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Paige sucked quietly on her lollipop as she watched Leo and Piper battling it out. She didn't know what Leo's problem was, but he'd been on his high horse for weeks. She and her sisters, especially poor Piper, could do nothing right according to him.

If they saved an innocent, they didn't do it by proper Elder protocol. If they saved the world, they took too long. Whatever Piper cooked was either too sweet, too spicy, or too salty -- even if she left all the sugar, spices, and salt out, which Paige had discovered the last time she'd held her sister while she cried after another meal ruined by the obnoxious White Lighter. Sometimes, if they so much as coughed too loudly, Leo started eating them.

He jumped his soapbox several times a day, and each tirade lasted longer. Paige had once thought that fighting the nasties was the worst thing about being a Witch, but Leo had taught her that having a White Lighter constantly crawling up one's butt was the worst part.

She hid her smile around her lollipop as Leo paced closer to the couch. "Paige," he snapped "get your feet off of the table!"

"Leave her alone!" Piper commanded.

"Yes, sir," Paige retorted flippantly. She quickly put her sucker back in her mouth before he could catch her grin. She plopped her feet onto the floor and stretched out as far as she could reach as he strode by. She swallowed her laughter as Leo tripped over her feet and went sprawling.

Leo glared at her. "How dare you!"

Paige had been having a lovely fantasy involving standing on his annoying White Lighter ass like Captain Morgan and telling him off thoroughly, but she knew that if she shot back at him, it would only anger him more and, thereby, make matters worse. She and Phoebe could handle him, but she worried about Piper. She didn't understand what she saw in the jerk or why she struggled so hard to make their marriage work. Therefore, for Piper's sake, she withheld her fury and said instead, "You're the one who told me to put my feet down!"

"Yeah," Leo started, "to put them down, not to trip me -- !" He was interrupted by a voice the sisters could not hear. He gazed up at the ceiling, his head cocked slightly to one side.

"Go," Piper told him, and he orbed out, providing them the first fresh breath they'd had all day. Piper plopped down onto the couch beside Paige.

Phoebe came bounding down the steps before either sister could speak. "Is he gone yet?"

"Just left," Paige told her as she looked to Piper who was silently beginning to cry. Paige hugged her.

"Oh, honey!" Phoebe crooned. She ran to her sisters, jumped onto the couch, and threw her arms around Piper and Paige.

Paige had always thought that Cole was the boyfriend from Hell, but now she was beginning to wonder if they had vanquished the wrong man. She knew it would take much more than a vanquishing spell to free them from Leo, however, and feared that Piper might never be able to vanquish him entirely from her heart. As she held her sobbing, older sister, Paige prayed for a miracle. She asked for freedom from the White Lighter, never dreaming that it would come in the form of a promotion.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom today!


End file.
